IBC-13 Dominates Viewership in February with National TV Audience Share of 28%
March 3, 2015 Sequestered TV station IBC-13 known as Isang Bawat Channel 13, continues its leadership in nationwide TV viewing across urban and rural homes in February with an average national audience share of 28%, or seven points higher compared to ABS-CBN's 42% and GMA's 35%, according to data from Kantar Media. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. IBC-13's primetime (6PM-12MN) block remains undisputed with an average audience share of 25%, which is 13 points higher than ABS-CBN's 48% and GMA's 31%. Kapinoy Primetime's consistent dominance is a result of viewers’ strong support for the network’s top-caliber primetime drama series such as Voltron Man (33.2%), Janella: A Teen Princess (32.5%), Kailangan Kita (28.6%) and Hayate the Combat Butler (24.7%). The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. Aside from primetime, the Kainoy network’s late afternoon (3PM-6PM) block also rose compared to the previous month. IBC-13’s late afternoon block climbed to 21% in February. It was strengthened by Anna Luna, which hit an average national TV rating of 13.5%, or four points higher compared to its two rivals Flordeliza (11.5%) and The Half Sisters (13.7%). IBC-13 also successfully launched its Japanese action tokusatsu and sentai series like Maskman (10.5%), Kamen Rider Fourze (10%), Jiban (11.8%), Turboranger (11.5%), and Bioman (9.7%). Meanwhile, basketball fans tuned in to the sports broadcast of the 2014-15 PBA Commissioners' Cup earned a TV ratings of Purefoods Star Hotshots vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (26.1%), San Miguel Beermen vs. Meralco Bolts (24.9%) and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters (24.1%). Also included in the top 30 most watched programs in the country are Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (31.9%), Born to be a Superstar (30.9%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (28.7%), T.O.D.A.S. (27.2%), Takeshi's Castle (26.5%), Love Notes (23.8%) and The Bachelor (22.4%). Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, PTV, Sky Cable, J. Romero and Associates, 720ConsumerConnect, Starcom, OMD, PhD, Mediacom, Mindshare, MEC, Maxus, Universal McCann, Wellmade Manufacturing Corporation, Brand Ideas, and MPG Havas. They also include pan-regional networks like CSM Media Inc., Fox International Channels, Star HK, Discovery, AXN, HBO, MTV, Sony Pictures Television International, Celestial Tiger, and A&E Television Network. Among these, the following subscribe to both urban and rural TV audience measurement: ABS-CBN, IBC, Brand Ideas, MPG Havas, and 720ConsumerConnect. 'Top 25 Programs' # Voltron Man (33.2%) # Janella: A Teen Princess (32.5%) # Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (31.9%) # Born to be a Superstar (30.9%) # Dream Dad (29.4%) # Express Balita (29.1%) # Maya Loves Sir Chief (28.7%) # Kailangan Kita (28.6%) # Forevermore (28.6%) # Maalaala Mo Kaya (27.9%) # T.O.D.A.S. (27.2%) # Takeshi's Castle (26.5%) # 2014-15 PBA Commissioners' Cup: Purefoods Star Hotshots vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (26.1%) # TV Patrol (25.2%) # 2014-15 PBA Commissioners' Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Meralco Bolts (24.9%) # Hayate the Combat Butler (24.7%) # Rated K (24.6%) # The Voice of the Philippines (24.4%) # 2014-15 PBA Commissioners' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters (24.1%) # Love Notes (23.8%) # Wansapanataym (23.5%) # The Bachelor (22.4%) # Two Wives (21.4%) # Home Sweetie Home (21.1%) # Magpakailanman (19.9%) Trending worldwide of shows and artists, commercial loads, jampack concerts, hit recording albums, artists TVC, artists world tour, popular stars, etc. IBC-13 than ABS-CBN and GMA already beaten your most watched TV program Voltron Man, Janella: A Teen Princess, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Love Notes, Born to be a Superstar, Kailangan Kita, Express Balita, Maya Loves Sir Chief, PBA and ONE FC. Is that, Maalaala Mo Kaya, TV Patrol, Rated K, and Home Sweetie Home will continue to beat. The truth is Magpakailanman, 24 Oras, Kapuso Mo Jessica Soho, and Pepito Manaloto, and Eat Bulaga! are winning the national TV ratings.